Blind
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: Naru was attacked at 5 by a drunken mob. One of the men cut her eyes and the doctors were unable to save them as her eyes had been open when they were cut. Here ninja career is ruined, they say, and she'll never be a kunoichi. Like that's gonna stop her. Watch as Naru overcomes the struggles of being blind in the shinobi world.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not, sadly, own Naruto. I only own my plot.**

* * *

_Life is tough, that's a given. When you stand up, you're gonna be shoved back down. When you're down, you're gonna be stepped on. My advice to you doesn't come with a lot of bells and whistles. It's no secret: you'll fall down, you stumble, you get pushed, you land square on your face. And every time that happens, you get back on your feet. You get up just as fast as you can, no matter how many times you need to do it. Remember this: success has been and continues to be defined as getting up one more time than you've been knocked down. _

_If experience has taught me anything, it's that nothing is free and living ain't easy. Life is hard, real hard, incredibly hard. You fail more often than you win, nobody is handing you anything. It's up to you to puff up your chest, stretch your neck and overcome all that is difficult – the nasty, the mean, the unfair. If you want more than what you have now, prove it! If you want to beat the very best that there is, get out there and earn it! Once you decide that, you'll know where it is you want to be. Then you won't stop pushing forward until you get there! That's how winners are made. _

_At the end of the day, success is what we all want. We all want to win, and the race will be won. There is no question about that. So c'mon, get out on top, run faster, dream bigger, live better than you ever have before. This is in you. You can do this. Do it for yourself. Prove it to yourself._

_~Gary Raser_

* * *

'_I've gotta get away! I've gotta get away!' _

The young girl cut a corner leading down an illuminated ally way. Tripping over the lumps of dirt in the road, the 5 year old tumbled to the ground. Looking behind her shoulder, she heard the jeering and laughs of the mob.

"Look at her run!"

"Not so mighty now, huh, Kyuubi?"

"Better hurry DEMON!"

She desperately hurried to her feet only to be slammed back down into the dirt. The man who had pushed her down grabbed her by the neck and shoved her into the wall. She grabbed his hands and tried to pull them off, but this was a fully grown man. Realizing she couldn't pry him off her she began to kick and thrash, turning her head to the side in an attempt to escaped the alcohol smell that burned nose.

"Look what we have here...the demon bitch. Hey, hand me the kunai!"

He threw her back down to the ground and grabbed the kunai offered to him by one of his companions. 10 people crowed around the two as he placed a knee on her chest restricting her breathing. Taking the blade he brought it to the top of her forehead and put pressure on the kunai causing it to break the skin. Naru screamed out as a burning pain attacked her, the people around laughing. The man smiled viciously as he dragged the kunai down.

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" Naru was in hysteria as she choked out the words. The man didn't listen to her and held her eye open as he continued. All of a sudden her vision blurred and her blood was on fire. She thrashed around, trying to break his grip on her. She sobbed and pleaded as the knife carved a line down her cheek and to her jaw line. The salty tears spilled out of her eyes causing the wounds on the left side of her face to burn.

"Please! P-please! D-don't...p-please!"

"Shut up! Ya didn't listen to the pleas of all our family and friends 5 years ago, did ya? No! So keep quiet!" He slurred as her began the same treatment to the right side of her face. The world around her blurred and tipped and the kunai dug into her eye. With one last whispered plea, she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

The first thing she registered was pain, then the darkness. She gasped and gulped in breathes of air, trying to blink her eyes to get them working but only finding more pain. She thrashed her head on the pillow, hands flying up to face.

"No! No! Stop that, you're going to make it worse!"

The voice dimly registered in her head through the fog of pain as one of the doctors who was kind and didn't glare. She felt hands grab hers and heard whispered words that were meant to soothe her, but only caused her to panic more.

"W-why can't I see? Where am I?"

"Sweetie...you're in the hospital..."

"Why can't I see?"

The darkness of the world right now scared her more than the pain.

"You had an...accident..."

Accident? The only thing she remembered was being chased down, but it was all blank after that. She could remember screams, cruel words, and sneers but then there was nothing.

"You don't remember do you?"

The woman sounder hopeful...why shouldn't she remember? Why couldn't she see?

"N-no...what accident...what are you talking about?"

"Oh...dear..."

She heard the door creak open and all of a sudden her hands were released. She heard a clatter of something hitting the tile.

"Hokage-sama!"

Jiji was here? The thought filled her with hope. He'd be able to explain to this woman there wasn't an accident and that there was nothing _to _remember.

"Yes, Surien-san. How is she, were you able-?"

"JIJI!"

She reached out, waving her arms. She didn't know where to look except somewhere to the right, his voice was over there so he had to be too.

"Naru-chan...how are you?"

"It h-hurts..."

She heard him sigh deeply, "What exactly do you remember?"

"Screaming and running...t-that's it...jiji why can't I see? You can fix it right?"

He was the Hokage, he could fix anything. He had to fix this.

"I wish I could Naru-chan, I really do."

"W-what? Jiji, you can fix ANYTHING! Please! I can't see!"

She felt a hand hold one of hers and knew it wasn't the nurses, this one had more wrinkles.

"Naru-chan...something happened to your eyes. Something bad and you, well you're blind."

* * *

_**Oh wow, I hate myself for writing that. Obviously, this is AU and Naruto is a girl and now blind.**_


End file.
